


Freud and Freddos

by pearlydewdrop



Series: Cute, Dorky and a Wee Bit Mental (Collection of Random Derry Girls Stories!) [10]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Banter, Chocolate, Completely daft, Conversations, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Like really really stupid, Some London Irish references, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: Just a silly conversation.
Relationships: (But only if you've got shipper goggles on!), James Maguire/Erin Quinn, The Friendship Between All Five Derry Girls
Series: Cute, Dorky and a Wee Bit Mental (Collection of Random Derry Girls Stories!) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044645
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	Freud and Freddos

_1995_

"D'ya know that Freud fella?"

Orla cocked her head up in interest, processing Michelle's question in a way that only she could. "Isn't that the wee frog that comes in plain and caramel? Always lured, he is! Absolutely cracker!"

Erin huffed indignantly, not evening bothering to supress an eye roll at her cousin's typically left field interpretation.

"For the Love of God, Orla! Are you seriously talkin' about chocolate Freddos?"

Only in the eyes of Orla McCool was a world renowned psychologist to be mistaken for a smiling amphibian shaped chocolate bar...a chocolate bar that was not only a god-tier confection in its own right, but a top-notch ( _not to mention, totally accurate)_ way of judging the subtle changes in the country's rates of economic inflation... _or something._

"Oh yeah...", Orla agreed, trailing off. "Well, if he's not the wee fella made of chocolate, then who is he?"

Erin screwed her nose in discomfort, face contorting like she'd just got a whiff of something particularly mank. 

Of course, there would be no way that she, Erin Quinn, would admit to having absolutely no clue who this Freud fella was. _Not a baldies!_ Sure, that would be openly admitting that Michelle knew more about something than she did... _a pure scandal, that!_

"I-uh, well actually..."

Ignoring her friends' exchange entirely, Michelle continued to bang on with her original train of thought. 

"I'm tellin' ye, girls! This is way WAY better than chocolate! This fella came up with some really REALLY fucked up stuff...y'know, sexwise?"

Clare bristled somewhat fussily, letting out a disjointed whine. "Ach, do we really have to hear this Michelle? Aren't some of Freud's ideas a bit, y'know... _wrong_?"

Michelle clucked her tongue impatiently, once again wordlessly dismissing the interruption. 

"...He even said, and I tell no word of a lie, that Irish people are the _ONLY_ ones immune to psychoanalysis! Pure mad, eh?"

Taking her final remaining opportunity to sound even the slightest bit existential (and yes, that was a word she properly understood now... _sort of_ ), Erin sighed deeply for dramatic effect. 

"So yer sayin' that there's just no fixin' us?", she lamented.

James smirked affectionately at Erin over his shoulder, speaking up for the first time since the discussion ( _or rather Michelle's monologue with frequent interjections!)_ had begun. 

"Well...", he returned, still soft-spoken but somewhat more rambunctiously so after so long spent in the company of his fellow Derry Girls. 

"I'm fairly sure that I could've told you lot that ages ago..."

It was a comment, meant entirely in jest, that found him jostled between Erin and Michelle ( _the latter a wee bit rougher than the former_ ) and at the receiving end of several playfully affronted glares. Even Orla, now bringing up the rear of their little pack, waved her fist in a very _Granda Joe -esque_ manner at the back of James's head.

"Ah piss off, Dicko!", Michelle grunted, at the loss of an appropriately savage comeback as they began climbing the hill towards their housing estate.

"D'ya hear me askin' for yer opinion?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
